


(Not So) Magical Evening

by Ara_Dra



Category: Morning Musume
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Dra/pseuds/Ara_Dra
Summary: After a successful concert, Fukumara decides to take everyone out for dinner.It doesn't go as planned.





	1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> My first short story.  
> Enjoy... (cough)

Evening. It's breezy in Tokyo, a nice time to go out. In two hours, the building was going to close. Fukumara Mizuki was really close to the building now. She ran using all of her might. The breeze was blowing lightly on Fukumara's jacket. She then got to the tall skyscraper and took a breather. She then greeted the officers whom were guarding the doors and then walked in. The place was close to being empty. She then found the elevator and then stepped in. Pressing a button, the doors closed, and the elevator went up, up, up. Fukumara hummed to herself, then the doors opened. She grabbed her bags and walked into the room. Everyone was either on their phones, or doing each other's hair. Ayumi noticed the leader and smiled. Leader smiled back. "Alright, I have a announcement!" Fukumara raised her voice a little. The girls had their attention on Fukumara. "So, I have decided we should go to dinner for the success of our concert!" She said happily. Everybody groaned. "Eh? Are you guys okay?" Fukumara asked. Nobody answered. "Why don't you come and join us?" Iikubo Haruna asked, while getting her hair braided by Nonaka Miki. "Because all you're doing is lazying off." Fukumara kind had a point. Then, she sighed, then made her choice. She decided to say the words.

"I'm paying."

Miki stopped doing Iikubo's hair, Sato looked up from her phone. Silence. "Yeah. You heard me. The meals on me."   
Everyone cheered.  
\---------------------  
"This is a outfit right?" Kudo asked, holding up two dresses. "You do know that this is not a fancy dinner right?" Ayumi asked. "I know, I know but I want to find a good outfit!" Kudo complained. Ayumi sighed, then got up. "Just pick this." Ayumi held up and blue and orange striped shirt, and some skinny jeans that had a couple of holes in them. "No thanks." Kudo said finally. "Oh no, you are NOT going to spend the next five minutes picking a outfit! Look at me, I already have mine on!" Ayumi showed off her boots. Kudo ignored Ayumi. "ALRIGHT!! YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR THIS WHENEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!" Ayumi yelled. "NO!! I WONT WEAR IT!" Kudo yelled back. "IF YOU WEAR THIS, I WILL GIVE YOU FIVE YEN." Ayumi said, waiting for a answer. Kudo stared at Ayumi. "Ok." Kudo snatched the clothes from Ayumi's hands and went into the bathroom. "Your apartment has a pretty small bathroom, does it?" Ayumi asked. Kudo ignored Ayumi again. Ayumi sighed and sat back down.  
\------------------


	2. Wating Patiently

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY TRAIN TICKET?!" Sato asked while desperately searching. Nonaka giggled knowing the fact that SHE had Sato's ticket. "NONAKA!! HELP ME!!" Sato said, almost about to cry. "Okay, okay..." Nonaka pretended to search for the ticket. "AH!! I found it!!" Sato held up the ticket up high. Nonaka checked her bag, then realized her front pocket where she was holding Sato's ticket was unzipped. She sighed in defeat. "Alright, let's get on the train." Nonaka said. Their train arrived making a loud sound, hurting poor Nonaka's ear. She clasped it then kept her hand there. "I forgot how loud the trains are here at this station.." Nonaka said silently. They stepped in, giving the man their tickets. Sato rushed to a empty seat. "Window seat!" She called. Nonaka slowy sat down. Sato turned to face Nonaka. "Hey, you're supposed to say that you wanted the seat!!" Sato complained. "If you sit at the window seat, there is a possibility you will be dead if we crash. It's something I learned in America." Nonaka showed a smug smile. Sato eyes were wide. "Can we switch seats?" She asked. "Nope." Nonaka said. The train doors closed, and the train was going. Sato poked Nonaka. Nonaka turned her head to Sato. "Can we switch seats?" Sato asked again. "No. You will stay right there." Nonaka said. Sato poked Nonaka again. "NO WE ARE NOT SWITCHING SEATS!!" Nonaka yelled. Some people turned to see what was going on. Sato chuckled a bit. Nonaka sighed, and then slouched in her seat. Sato shrugged and looked out the window. Nonaka got out her phone and started to text someone. The train stopped and made some type of 'psssshhh' sound. Nonaka and Sato grabbed their bags and walked off the train. The two saw Fukumara and some others and waved at them. While walking, Sato wondered something. "Wouldn't be easier to take the bus?" She asked. "No, because that would take longer." Nonaka answered. Sato nodded slowy.


End file.
